


Seven Boxes

by curledribbon



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, post-uganda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curledribbon/pseuds/curledribbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>taken from a series of prompts from tumblr user blakesmilitia - “i did that annoying thing where i put loads of smaller boxes inside one big box and you’re getting really mad but you don’t know that the ring is in the smallest box and i can’t wait to see your face”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Boxes

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so excited for christmas! i know i'm kind of ahead of myself with christmas, but screw it, when i read this prompt i knew i had to write it. link to prompts here: http://blakesmilitia.tumblr.com/post/133627477715/im-always-a-slut-for-a-christmas-au-i-know-we

Christmas is both Kevin and Connor’s favorite holiday. Connor, because he loves the jolly tunes, the twinkling lights, and the general cheery feeling of the season. Kevin, because he loves the cold weather and the excuse to drink more coffee to warm his insides.

Their first Christmas together had none of these things, since Uganda was at the peak of summer and their district barely scraped together extra funds to buy ingredients for a cake to celebrate. Despite this, Connor made a huge effort to keep up the holiday spirit. It was extremely difficult, since for most, this was the first Christmas away from home. (Even though the church excommunicated them months prior, they missed the comfort of going to service- usually for the sake of familiarity rather than need to reconnect with Heavenly Father.) The district leader, once again proving his love and attentiveness for the other missionaries, remained attentive to every one of their issues, and by the time December 25th rolled around, District 9 was full of holiday cheer.

That evening, after a few of the villagers snuck over a few bottles of booze as thanks for their generosity and kindness since they came, Connor pulled Kevin out of the common room and into the hallway.

“Elder Price,” Connor sang, letting his hold on Kevin’s wrist linger, “I got something for ya.”

“A gift?” Kevin hadn’t drank much that evening. One sip proved too strong for his tastes, so he nursed an apple juice during the festivities, but Connor had enough to get a little tipsy. All in the spirit of the season, of course.

Connor rolled his eyes. “Yes, a gift.” He opened Kevin’s hand and placed a flimsy parcel wrapped in doodled-on newspaper into it. “It is Christmas, at all.”

Kevin stood up straight and carefully unwrapped the paper (so he could keep it for later- Connor’s beautiful cursive fit his personality to a tee, which Kevin ~~adored~~ admired). Inside laid a hand-woven bracelet, green (his favorite color), light pink, and yellow wound together to create a complex pattern. He looked down at Connor. “Did you make this?”

“With help from Sister Kimbay and Elder Khali,” Connor admitted, looking up to make eye contact with Kevin. “After many failed attempts. Do you like it?”

“Yeah.” Kevin’s voice was soft. “I love it, thank you.” He bit his lip as he smiled. “Can you put it on?”

Without words, Connor’s tiny hands picked up his craft and tied it loosely around Kevin’s wrist. Kevin observed him hesitate then entangle their fingers. His heart skipped a beat. Connor looked up at him.

“I might do something we both might regret tomorrow,” he said, voice even. He walked his fingers up Kevin’s arm and grabbed onto his shoulder. “I think that you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you, but if I’m wrong, tell me right now. Please.”

In lieu of a verbal response, Kevin had cupped Connor’s face and pressed their lips together, which made Connor gasp and giggle before he wrapped both arms around his neck. Thus marked the start of their five-year relationship.

It’s fair to assume they both love Christmas for that reason, too.

Three years after their mission, they share an apartment in the suburbs of New York City.

On Christmas Eve, the night before their five-year anniversary, Kevin and Connor throw flour at each other and kiss clumsily while they bake sugar cookies of silly shapes to bring over for decorating at Arnold and Naba’s place Christmas morning.

“God, I love you,” Connor whispers, holding Kevin’s hips. He slips his fingers under Kevin’s loose t-shirt and traces designs into his skin, which tickles.

Kevin chuckles and kisses Connor’s forehead. “Hey, I have an idea.”

Connor looks up at him. “And what would that be, love?”

“Let’s go to the tree.” With that, Kevin grabs Connor’s hand and sits them across from each other in front of the well-lit and well-decorated tree. “Whaddya think about opening a present early?”

“Ooh!” Connor grins, clapping. “Good idea.”

Kevin picks the largest box from under the tree, marked for “Tiny Marshmallow Man,” and hands it to Connor. Connor, in return, hands him a soft, rectangular package wrapped in candy cane patterned paper. “I want to open mine first,” Kevin flutters his eyelashes.

Connor rolls his eyes. “Fine, you diva.” He extends his legs and rests his socked feet on Kevin’s thighs.

“Thank you, honey,” Kevin grins. Connor’s gift is particularly special, so him opening it last is imperative. He peels off the tape and unfolds the paper, and lying inside is a pale blue knit sweater, obviously handmade. “Connor, this is the best one you’ve made yet!”

Blushing pink, Connor shrugs. “It’s still not perfect, which is what you deserve.”

Kevin scoffs. “Well, I think it’s perfect.” He throws it on over his shirt, beaming. “I’ll wear it to Arnold and Naba’s tomorrow, too.” Leaning forward, he rests his hands on Connor’s knees as he kisses him tenderly.

“Mmm,” Connor pulls back a moment later. “Lemme open mine, you charmer.”

A wave of anxiety washes throughout Kevin’s body and he nods. He plays with the tassels of the bracelet Connor made him their first Christmas. “Go ahead.”

The sound of ripping paper is usually a comfortable sound, but in this case, it furthers Kevin’s nerves.

Seven.

Kevin is shaken out of his thoughts by a giggle. “Another box? You’re silly.”

He watches Connor’s chubby fingers tear open more paper and pull out another box.

Six.

“Kevin Price, I swear, you are the worst,” he sighs, still smiling fondly. That smile soothes Kevin ever-so-slightly, so he nods to spur him on.

Five.

Another sigh, this time less fond. “If this is a gag gift then that’d be a cruel joke, mister.”

“Not a gag gift,” Kevin murmurs.

Four.

Three.

Two.

Connor’s face is scrunched up in narrowed eyes and a pout. He turns to Kevin with hurt in his eyes and Kevin can’t help but enjoy the dramatic irony of this situation just a little bit. He hates seeing Connor upset, though, so he says, “Keep going, love. I promise it’s not a joke.”

The paper falls off of the box, which is the size of Kevin’s palm, and into the pile of the rest.

“I dunno how much smaller they can get,” Connor jokes dryly. Kevin pulls his knees up to his chest and rests his cheek on top, staring at the container.

One.

Connor pulls out a small, velvet, black box. His face turns red and he looks up, hesitant. Kevin can tell that he doesn’t want to assume anything, so he waves his hand to keep him going.

His fingers pull open the box, and when he sees what’s inside, his head shoots back up, jaw dropped.

“Connor,” Kevin begins, voice shaking. He takes a deep breath. “Since I met you, my life became so much brighter, because you’re just a ray of sunshine trying to give everyone around you a little bit of light. And you accept my nonsense, you know?” He rubs the back of his neck, a bit awkward. “Not a lot of people can do that. And I just love you so much, and I want to be your husband, will you please marry me?” He hates the almost desperate tone to his voice.

When he really looks at Connor, he sees streams of tears running down his face. “You, you, you, you are _unbelievable_ ,” he sobs, launching himself into Kevin’s lap. “Of course I’ll marry you, you’re the love of my life!”

Kevin wraps his arms tight around Connor and pulls back to kiss him with a ferocity usually saved for the bedroom. “I’m so lucky,” Kevin says, stunned. Another kiss. “I can’t believe that we’re gonna get married! Ha!” He lays on his back, pulling Connor down with him.

Connor laughs joyously, and it’s one of the most beautiful sounds Kevin’s heard. He peppers kisses all over Kevin’s face, then smacks his shoulder.

“Ow!” Kevin whines, looking up at Connor, betrayed. “What was that for? I just proposed to you!” He rubs his arm.

“I almost had a heart attack, Kevin! I was so upset, then confused, then shocked, then you gave me the most beautiful proposal speech, and it was such an emotional rollercoaster,” he whines.

“I thought it was stupid and awkward.”

“Well, yes, it was,” Connor admits, and Kevin narrows his eyes, “but that’s not the point. It was from your heart,” he taps Kevin’s chest, “and that’s what matters.”

After a second of silence, Connor grins smugly. “And you have a long time to write your vows, fiance.”

Needless to say, after the cookies are boxed up, they head to the bedroom, and they’re late to brunch the next morning.

 **  
** (Which no one minds when Connor sneakily flashes his shiny addition to his ring finger. Arnold passes out.)

**Author's Note:**

> part of why kev's proposal was so awkward is because i was struggling, because i am also awkward. but i think it works. hehe :-)
> 
> feedback of any kind is welcome! hope you enjoyed! xx


End file.
